Jeux dangereux
by Rodeuse
Summary: A l'aéroport. Tournage, promotion, interviews terminées. L'imminence brutale du départ prenne de court les deux hommes qui ne savent pas comment de dirent au revoir. Lorsque Robert plante ici Jude sans plus de cérémonial, ses vieux démons reprennent le dessus.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic écrite l'été dernier, elle est fini mais je préfère la poster en chapitres ( si j'y arrive, c'est pas gagné, je suis pas très douée avec l'ordi, alors ... ). Comme d'habitude, même si c'est une fiction RPS, je ne prétends pas raconter leur vie et rien ne m'appartient en dehors des mots que j'ai écrit. ( Je précise que je ne me suis pas basée sur la vie réelle des acteurs et donc je m'excuse pour l'enfance de Robert dépeinte ici, qui est inventée de toute pièce et ne sert qu'à cette fic, j'explore juste plusieurs pistes ) Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui liront :) **

- Bon, salut, Rob' …

Jude resserra sa prise autour de la valise qu'il tenait à la main, changea de position, mal à l'aise. Robert se tenait devant lui, tendu, les mains dans les poches, fixant ses pieds qui jouaient sur le carrelage.

Il ne répondit pas et Jude jeta un regard anxieux aux panneaux indiquant l'heure de départ.

Son avion ne tarderait pas à décoller.

- Rob', le pressa-t-il.

Mais Robert se contenta de marmonner un « au revoir » dans sa barbe et, lui serrant la main maladroitement, presque de force, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement. Sa silhouette fut bientôt engloutit par la foule.

Jude, indigné, voulut le rappeler, crier quelque chose, mais il ne put que bredouiller quelques mots incohérents. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Rien d'assez fort, d'assez vrai, pour que Robert décide de faire demi tour et de courir vers lui le prendre dans ses bras et …

Non, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de larguer pitoyablement sa petite amie avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur, d'abord c'était lui qui venait de partir et …

Et puis non, bien sur que non, il allait rejoindre sa copine, Lily Cole, qui l'attendait en Angleterre, il se faisait une joie de la retrouver et ils s'enlaceraient à l'aéroport, sous la pluie, comme dans les films romantiques. Oui, ça allait être parfait.

Alors dans un sourire entendu Jude fit volte face à son tour, se dirigeant vers le couloir vitré.

Au même instant, Robert s'arrêta net au milieu de la foule. Il ne croyait qu'entendre le bruit des roulettes de sa valise sur le carrelage, la claquement sourd et décidé de ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

Et lorsque tout cela se tut à son tour, tout ne fut plus que silence autour de lui. Il crut vaciller, bien qu'il parvienne à se contrôler. Tout le désordre était intérieur.

Essoufflé par les sanglots qui montaient et qu'il essayait de contenir, il s'engouffra dans un bar et prit place au comptoir. Les souvenirs du tournage des Sherlock Holmes lui revenaient en mémoire, en flashs intenses et douloureux. Se noyer dans les peurs et les blessures d'Holmes, dans l'amour torturé, inassouvi, que ce dernier éprouvait à l'égard de Watson, lui était non seulement facile mais jouissif.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sert, monsieur ?

Robert releva la tête, étudia d'un air absent la demande du serveur. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait prit une bière - une seule - et aurait quitté le bar sitôt après. Mais alors, Jude aurait été avec lui et tout aurait été différent. Il commanda donc une vodka.

Il y a très longtemps, sa mère aussi buvait. Dans ces moments là, elle commençait à le frapper et l'enfermait dans le placard. Le garçon partait alors dans des délires cauchemardesques qui prenaient formes dans le noir. Cependant, les coups les plus douloureux furent les mots qu'elle cracha, des mots qu'aucun enfant ne devrait jamais entendre et encore moins de la bouche de sa propre mère, et qui se gravèrent profondément en lui, dans sa chair, dans chaque trait de son visage qui faisait la une des journaux de cinéma. Sur le papier glacé, c'est cela qu'il voyait, à chaque fois, sa mère le traitant d'incapable qui ne valait rien et qui ne vaudrait jamais rien, jamais plus, ou moins, que ce simple mot néant : Rien.

Rien n'est pas méchant, ni même gentil. Rien n'a aucun autre caractère que celui que l'on veut bien lui accorder, si jamais on a le temps de désintéresser vaguement à lui, dans les moments d'ennui profond ou l'on a rien autre à faire. Et rien attend, effacé, ces moments d'ennui bénis, ou il pourra prendre un peu d'une identité dans le regard de quelqu'un, qui le regardera lui et pas la couleur du mur dans lequel il se fond. Rien peut être bien des choses, mais Rien ne sera jamais, tout simplement, tel qu'il est.

A l'adolescence, Robert avait commencé à éprouver le besoin impérieux d'être regardé, admiré, adulé. Il avait forgé autour de lui une aura de beauté sombre et mystérieuse et s'était mis à danser en boite de nuit, de plus en plus souvent, comme simple client puis bientôt, comme gogo-danseur.

Et cela lui procurait pourtant une délicieuse jouissance. La scène. Le seul endroit ou il existait, dans le peau d'un autre pourtant. A 15 ans il rejoignit son père, lui même acteur et qui ignorait tout de son enfance catastrophique et des blessures profondes dont il était la victime. Il le poussa dans le monde du cinéma, sublimant le besoin maladif du jeune homme d'être regardé.

Mais sa rencontre avec Jude constitua un tournant irrémédiable de sa vie.

Dès leur première rencontre dans le bar de Guy, il se sentit exister à part entière, comme celui qu'il était vraiment. C'est Jude qui le fit naître à lui même du néant, de ce rien-caméléon qu'il était jusque là. On ne peut qualifier l'alchimie qui naquit entre eux, la compréhension évidente, limpide, l'un de l'autre qui s'installa, la ranger quelque part, dans le tiroir coup de foudre ou le tiroir amitié. Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, peut être l'Amour dans toute sa simplicité, sa pureté, son universalité, sans aller dans d'humains et pervers questionnements.

Il comprit enfin en le rencontrant, après s'être marié à une femme charmante et fait sa vie avec elle, non seulement ce qu'il était vraiment mais que Jude était son âme sœur et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, maintenant qu'il y avait sur terre quelqu'un qui s'appelait Jude et pour lequel il serait prêt à tout sacrifier.

Ce qui partait aujourd'hui dans cet avion aux côtés de cet homme qu'il commençait à aimer comme il devrait aimer sa femme, allait bien au delà d'un simple amour, c'était toute son identité. Lui parti, tous les fantômes que le sourire angélique de Jude avait réussi à évanouir resurgissaient, d'autant plus intenses et douloureux maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur.

Il commanda une autre vodka, puis encore une autre.

Sa vision devenait trouble et les ombres de l'imaginaire se mêlaient aux vivants. Un sifflement aigu envahit son crâne, le faisant gémir de douleur et anéantissant les derniers sursauts de raison qui lui restaient. Une fièvre moite, délirante, se répandait en lui. Il essaya de se lever de son tabouret haut, bascula, s'étala tremblant sur le carrelage alors que tous les regards se rivaient dans sa direction et qu'il se rendait compte que la nuit était tombée. Le serveur laissa tomber torchon et verre et fit précipitamment le tour du bar pour le rejoindre.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

Les paumes appuyées sur le sol, bras tendus, les yeux révulsés, Robert tremblait violemment.

- Monsieur ?

Inquiet, le barman l'examinait.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- Non, souffla robert entre ses dents tout en s'agrippant au bras qu'il lui tendait pour se relever. Non, je vais rentrer.

L'homme paraissait dubitatif mais son travail l'appelant, il ne chercha pas à retenir Robert tandis que celui ci passait les portes du bar.

Il tituba jusqu'à sa voiture, chercha les clés dans ses poches. Le parking était vide, froid, sombre.

Un sanglot monta.

Il s'écroula sur l'habitacle, se reprit instantanément comme si celui-ci l'eut brûlé où qu'il était particulièrement honteux, pour un homme de sa condition, de se laisser aller aux pleurs sur le toit d'une voiture, pour un autre homme qui venait de le quitter. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, se retenant presque de respirer pour ne pas sangloter. Il ne devrait pas conduire, pas après avoir bu ...

Mais forcer un peu le destin, jeter une fois encore les dés de cette partie malsaine qu'il jouait avec la mort, lui procurait un plaisir intense, en cet instant ou son monde s'écroulait et que les souvenirs douloureux de son enfance envahissaient tout son présent. Tous ces fantômes qui ricanaient autour de lui, à l'intérieur même de son être, à travers son propre esprit, valaient bien qu'il se rit d'eux à son tour en défiant une nouvelle fois la mort. Le moteur gronda. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et pneus crissèrent violemment alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route déserte. Il roulait beaucoup trop vite, vers une destination inconnue, entre les plaines immenses et les montagnes d'Amérique.

Toutes ces voix, dans sa tête ...

Toutes enchevêtrées dans un désordre immonde. Et ces mots, qui revenaient inlassablement en une mesquine litanie :

_Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es rien qu'un imposteur, tu te crois beau et tout le monde t'admire, mais chaque victoire te montre à quel point du es monstrueux. Moi, je sais que tout cela te répugne. Ton propre corps, cette beauté imméritée sur ta peau salie te répugne, quand tu songes à ces odieuses pensées dont tu es le maître, dont tu ne peux parler, que tu voudrais faire taire et qui sont là pourtant, car avoue-toi le ... tu les aimes, ces voix hideuses, qui font de toi le monstre que tu es, dans ce corps si beau que tout le monde adule ... Tu ne vaux rien. Même ton nom est celui d'un autre, Robert ... Tu ne vaut rien. Tu ne le mérites pas._

Sa vue se brouilla dans un nuage de larmes et les sanglots éclatèrent pour de bon.

"salut, Rob"

Il croyait entendre la voix de Jude dans sa tête. _Salut, rob. salut. Rob !_

Lui aussi était parti.

C'est à cet instant ...

Lorsqu'il ne vit plus rien d'autre que les larmes qui déformaient tout ce qu'il voyait, lorsque l'alcool et sa détresse mêlés défigurèrent le monde, _son_ monde, lorsque la voiture alla si vite que le paysage ne fut plus que succession de tâches sombres étourdissantes, que la route semblait zigzaguer d'un côté, de l'autre, qu'il trembla si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus rien saisir, plus rien contrôler ...

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ...

Que sa vie entière se résumait à cet inutile instant, comme si tout depuis le début tendait vers cette route perdue au milieu de nulle part, qu'il avait toujours su, au fond, que ça se terminerait ici, de cette façon-là, et qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Ils avaient gagnés, en fin de compte.

La voix de Jude s'était tue, vaincue par ses démons, et tout en lui n'était plus que vide. C'est à cet instant là, avec un calme effrayant, regardant droit devant lui en déglutissant, qu'il lâcha le volant.

Ca ne se passa pas comme dans les films ou les livres. Il ne s'évanouit pas au premier choc. Ne sombra pas au premier cri.

Il resta conscient jusqu'au dernier instant, à chaque tonneaux de la voiture, à chaque coup qu'il prenait, à chaque fois qu'il sentait son corps se briser, se déchirer dans l'effroyable tourbillon de ferraille et de sang.

Il resta conscient tout le temps infini que furent ces quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que tout s'immobilise et qu'il n'y eut plus, en lui, que de place pour la douleur. Douleur insurmontable à chaque battement de cœur dans chaque parcelle de corps.

_Douleur._

Il ne comprit la signification de ce mot qu'à cet instant précis où sa vie s'évanouissait lentement dans le noir, solitaire comme celle d'Holmes le serait certainement, après une dose de cocaïne de trop, pensant à Watson qui n'était pas là et qui avait pourtant toujours eu l'envie refoulée de l'être ... tragique coïncidence.

Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Quand enfin il comprit cela dans toute son infinité, alors seulement, il put sombrer dans la nuit, comme une chouette qui s'envole en silence et que personne ne reverra plus.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et rejoignit la terre.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis vivant.

Vivant.

VIVANT

Ce fut la première pensée de Robert lorsqu'il s'éveilla.

Et il ne put déterminer si cet état de fait le rendait heureux ou terriblement malheureux.

Passé un moment, il se dit qu'il devait surement être à l'hôpital. Il n'entendait qu'un brouhaha autour de lui, ou peut-être était-ce le bruit de sa respiration. Ou plus exactement, du respirateur.

Il sentait le contact des draps sous ses doigts.

Passé quelques minutes, il put distinguer une voix, près de lui, une voix de femme.

- Oui maman. Non, je … les médecins ne peuvent pas encore se prononcer … je suis à l'hôpital, oui. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé … Non je n'est pas envie d'aller me reposer, je … non je ne peux rien avaler, à l'instant ! Ecoute maman, je te tiens au courant s'il y a un changement, d'accord ? Oui. Je t'aime aussi. À Plus.

Un bruit de touche de téléphone que l'on raccroche, reniflement, tapotement de pas sur le sol.

Robert eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa femme, Susan.

Soudain, un froid intense – A moins que ce ne soit de la chaleur – le saisi à la poitrine, juste entre les poumons.

S'il était vivant …. dans quel état passerait-il le reste de ses jours ?

Une terreur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti s'empara alors de lui, et il entendit quelque part dans la pièce un « Bip-Bip » s'affoler.

Perdre un bras. Une jambe. Avoir une partie du corps brulé, atrophié, ou le visage défiguré … Ou même se retrouver paralysé, et ne plus même avoir la possibilité de se suicider … L'évocation même de telles alternatives réduisit sa raison en cendre, le glaça jusqu'au cœur des os.

Du mouvement, autour de lui. On le touche. Des voix.

Avec une détermination atroce, il se dit qu'il avalerai des cachets pour s'endormir à jamais, une bonne fois pour toute, si jamais …. si jamais …

Et puis, au pire, il payerait quelqu'un pour faire le travail à sa place s'il n'en avait plus les capacités …

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, la peur en lui ne cessait d'augmenter, l'emplissant d'une horreur sans nom.

Vivre comme cela, c'était du vrai courage, pas la lâcheté déguisée qui pousse à se donner la mort, et il savait, au fond de lui, dans chaque battement fou de son cœur, qu'il préférait mourir comme un lâche que vivre courageux, et que cela, personne, personne n'avait le droit de lui interdire.

C'était une certitude viscérale.

- Il convulse ! Il convulse ! Aboya quelqu'un.

Précipitation tout autour de lui, on lui bloqua les membres.

Susan recommença de pleurer dans de terrifiants, incontrôlés hurlements, et Robert ne souhaita plus qu'elle se taise.

Les sanglots de sa femme réveillait en lui quelque chose en lui qu'il détestait. Il aimait réellement Susan, peut-être comme la mère qu'il aurait voulu avoir, mais ce n'était pas Susan, pas même une femme, qu'il entendait C'était de la peur à l'état pur, une peur égale à celle qu'il éprouvait à cet instant et ces cris étaient la matérialisation même de sa propre détresse.

- 'A 'erme, croassa-t-il

- Il a dit quelque chose, non ?

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

- La ferme ! Hurla-t-il

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, se redressa dans un sursaut. Mais la douleur fut alors telle qu'elle lui coupa la respiration et il suffoca, la tête renversée sur l'oreiller.

Susan suffoquait elle aussi, entre deux sanglots étouffés. Elle se précipita à son chevet, lui prit la main, lui toucha le visage.

- Robert, Robert !

- Dites moi … dites moi, souffla-t-il, affolé

- calmez vous, monsieur, tout va bien, vous venez de subir un grave traumatisme et vous êtes à l'hôpital. Nous nous occupons de vous. Tout va bien.

Il crut pleurer de colère, de frustration, de peur.

- Dites moi ! Aboya-t-il, Si … je … Entier ? Que ? Je … Mon corps. S'il vous plait. Dites moi.

Les mots qui sortaient de bouche n'avaient aucun sens.

Il se fit une sorte de silence autour de lui, puis une femme se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

- Vous êtes entier, monsieur, tout va bien. Vous souffrez de plusieurs fractures mais rien qui ne vous empêchera de reprendre une vie normale d'ici quelques temps. Je vais renouveler votre dose de morphine. Reposez vous. Tout va bien. Votre femme est à vos côtés, elle ne vous a pas quitté.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre à son tour, sans se douter de ce que la dernière phrase évoquait chez Robert.

- Si, il m'a quitté …

Affronter le regard dévasté de sa femme par les heures d'attentes et de stresse interminables, sans savoir s'il allait vivre ou non, lui paru la chose la chose plus difficile qu'il eu jamais eu à assumer.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Lui dire qu'il n'aurait simplement pas dû prendre le volant après avoir bu ainsi, que c'était un acte irresponsable et irréfléchi, et qu'il avait pensé à elle jusqu'à la fin.

Mais Robert ne supportait pas l'idée de dire de tels mensonges à cette femme – la sienne – qui avait versé tant de larmes pour lui. A défaut de l'aimer comme il faudrait, il se devait au moins de la respecter. Car il aimait Susan autant qu'il aimait Jude, seulement ...

- Susan … murmura-t-il. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, je n'ai envie de te mentir. C'était une décision. C'est moi qui ai choisi de lâcher le volant. Ce … n'était pas …. un accident !

Elle se mordit les lèvres et sanglota silencieusement sans le lâcher du regard, comme s'il n'avait fait que confirmer exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Il soupira faiblement.

- Ne verse plus de larmes pour moi, Susan. S'il te plait. Ca ne fait qu'aggraver mon malaise. Je ne le mérite pas, Susie, fit il en lui prenant la main, pas toi, pas pour moi. Moi je n'ai pas pensé à toi quand j'ai pris ma décision, sur cette route. Il faut que tu comprennes … Mourir est bien plus douloureux pour ceux qui restent que pour celui qui décide de partir. C'est moi, moi seul, qui avait le droit de faire ce choix là, d'accord ? J'ai choisi en toute connaissance des faits et de ce que ça impliquerait, pour les autres et pour moi, mais c'est pour moi seul que j'ai choisi. Je suis là aujourd'hui et j'accepte de payer les frais, et c'était … mon choix.

Il se dévisagèrent un instant, puis il reprit doucement :

- Toi aussi, Susan … toi aussi tu avais le choix. Tu as toujours su qui j'étais. Ce à quoi tu t'engageais. Tu savais, nous savions tous les deux, que tu n'étais pas la personne capable de détruire mes démons, mais tu les éloignais, c'était déjà ça, et nous étions bien, ensemble … Plus que bien, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, Susie ... rien n'a changé, nous avons pris notre décision ensemble en toute connaissance des faits, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je voulais pourtant te préserver de tout cela. Susan, tu ne peux pas me suivre là où je vais, là où j'ai toujours su que j'étais. Tu en aurais la force mais tu y perdrais ton âme et cela, je refuse. Je refuse de te détruire, personne n'en a le droit. Quand tu rencontreras quelqu'un sans lequel tu ne pourrais plus vivre, quelqu'un qui ne pourrait plus vivre sans toi, alors seulement tu pourras l'accompagner dans les ténèbres … celui là méritera que tu te brises pour lui, parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour toi, et par amour, pas par devoir. Pour soi d'abord, et pas pour l'autre. Tu me comprends très bien, Susie. Moi je ne t'aurais pas suivi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger une telle chose en retour.

Elle hocha tristement la tête, avec une compréhension tragique, et se rapprocha de lui, lui caressa le visage. Il lui baisa la main en murmurant « je t'aime » et elle répondit, comme elle répondrait à son enfant.

- Il faut le prévenir, chuchota-t-elle alors.

Une fois de plus le « Bip » de la machine s'affola et Rober pour la première fois détourna le visage, fronçant les sourils pour s'empêcher de pleurer alors que des larmes coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues.

Cela fit plus de mal encore à Susan, car c'était l'ultime aveux qu'il pouvait lui faire, et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait très bien que cela ne marquait pas pour autant la fin de leur relation, car Robert l'aimait sincèrement et ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, encore moins en ce moment troublé, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de lui.

- Il faut le prévenir, répéta-t-elle. Lui aussi mérite ton respect, lui … plus que n'importe qui, n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Rob, ajouta-t-elle, je vais m'en charger … tout va aller, tu vas voir …

Il sanglota et elle le prit contre elle, inquiète.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Rob ?

- Il est parti, Susan … il est parti …

Jude embrassait Lily devant le perron de sa riche maison anglaise quand il reçu l'appel.

Son téléphone sonna une première fois et il décida de l'ignorer. Les beaux yeux de Lily occupaient toutes ses pensées, toute son attention, tous ses sens et toutes ses mains. Il se noyait dans son beau visage de poupée, capturait affamé les deux perles rouges de ses lèvres …

La pluie trempait leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois, il se détacha d'elle à regret en lui adressant son demi sourire destructeur, vit le nom de Susan sur l'écran de son portable.

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser gourmand et disparut à l'intérieur dans un petit rire coquin.

Jude baissa alors le regard vers l'écran. Son visage était devenu grave, soudain, et ses mains tremblaient sur l'appareil. Ce n'était pas vraiment une certitude ou quelque chose de clairement prononcé, juste une crainte instinctive, comme une fatalité, que l'on éprouve à certains moments de la vie.

Il décrocha.

- Allo, Susan ?

- Jude ?

La voix de la femme était déformée par les sanglots. Jude déglutit, réussit avec difficulté à ne pas lâcher l'appareil tant ses mains tremblaient.

- Jude … il faut que tu viennes. Robert … Robert a eu un accident.

Un sifflement atroce envahit alors les oreilles de Jude, ses jambes flageolèrent, il recula pour s'adosser au mur, essaya de respirer calmement. Son corps ne put le soutenir, il s'écroula sur le palier. Les yeux fous, exorbités, il chercha des yeux quelque chose capable de calmer l'ouragan qui avait envahit son être. Son menton trembla.

- Jude ? Jude ? Appela la voix de Susan, loin, si loin …. Jude, il est à l'hôpital, il n'est pas en bon état, mais il est vivant …

Il est vivant … il est vivant …

Il crut que son cœur allait exploser.

- il est vivant mais il ne va pas bien, et il se laissera sombrer si tu te reviens pas. Jude, ce … ce n'était pas un accident. Il a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi à ses côtés. Tu crois que j'ignore ce que tu représentes à ses yeux, ce qu'il représente aux tiens ? Je m'en moque, Jude, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es la seule personne qui puisse faire revenir mon mari à la surface. Reviens, s'il te plait. Reviens … je … ne veux pas … le perdre …

la voix de Susan disparut dans un éclat de larme et elle raccrocha.

Le téléphone échappa des mains de Jude qui le laissa tomber dans une flaque, se briser peut être sur le goudron. Tout son corps était pris de tremblements nerveux. Les yeux fixes, vidés de toute énergie, il se mit à sangloter, assis sous la pluie, se balançant d'avant en arrière tandis qu'il sentait exploser le remord qui bouillonnait en lui depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

Lily ouvrit la porte, l'appela à plusieurs reprises, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il pleura sur ses genoux, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon coeur ? Murmura-t-elle de sa voix douce et frêle, qui était-ce, au téléphone ?

- Je dois partir …. répondit-il, tout de suite …. je suis désolé, Lily … Robert … Robert … je dois partir … il a essayé de se suicider … C'est à cause de moi … je l'ai abandonné…


	3. Chapter 3

Jude venait de subir plusieurs heures de vol lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital que lui avait indiqué Susan. Il dépassa en coup de vent les portes vitrées, courut comme un fou à travers le hall et s'arrêta juste à temps devant l'accueil, failli s'étaler sur le comptoir de la secrétaire, qui lui jeta un regard suspect par dessus ses fines lunettes rectangulaires.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Je … je … bafouilla-t-il, essoufflé, je cherche … Pouvez vous me donner le numéro de la chambre de Robert Downey, s'il vous plait ?

Elle l'examina un moment. S'il elle l'avait reconnu, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Famille ? Ami ?

Jude cligna des cils, gêné.

- Euh … je … ni l'un ni … euh, ami, oui.

Il toussota pour faire passer ce moment de gène, la pressa :

- s'il vous plait, dépêchez vous, je viens de me taper je ne sais combien d'heure de vol pour …

- Je ne peux vous donner un numéro de chambre, Monsieur, le coupa-t-elle, parce que votre ami ne se trouve plus dans sa chambre.

Le sang de Jude se glaça dans ses veines.

- Quoi ? … Que ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase et s'accrocha au bureau d'accueil.

- Il se trouve en ce moment même au bloc opératoire, mais vous pouvez rejoindre sa femme à l'étage 6, elle s'y trouve également, à ce que j'ai cru entendre.

- Au bloc opératoire, mais … ? je croyais que ….

- il y a eu des complications.

Il hocha difficilement la tête, traversa le hall en direction de l'ascenseur.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme marcher droit, paraître calme, sous le regard de tous qui le dévisageaient et chuchotaient à son passage, pouvait être difficile. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir à toute allure vers l'endroit indiqué, et ne pas s'énerver après l'ascenseur, ne pas éclater en sanglot, ne pas mourir d'inquiétude … Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage 6, le couloir était désert, et les baies vitrées de l'hôpital étaient grandes ouvertes à la nuit remplie des lumières de la ville. Alors qu'il avançait, son blouson à la main trainant sur le sol et que des larmes coulaient, innocentes, sur son visage d'ange, il entendit des sanglots, vit Susan recroquevillée à même le sol, la tête entre les mains.

- Susan ?

Elle leva la tête et il sentit le regard de la femme s'accrocher désespérément à lui, alors qu'elle se précipitait malgré tout dans ses bras et que sa douleur, faisant écho à la sienne, l'emplissait d'un remord nouveau.

Ils tanguèrent légèrement, accrochés l'un à l'autre dans le couloir, sanglotant sur l'épaule de l'autre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Jude, On m'a dit … Susan, raconte moi.

Elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner sur les sièges et se moucha avant de commencer.

- J'ai reçu l'appel la nuit dernière … Un camionneur avait trouvé la voiture de Robert en dehors de la route, en mauvais état … Mon mari se trouvait à l'hôpital et les médecins faisaient tout leur possible pour le sauver … je suis venue immédiatement, j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce matin où il s'est réveillé, c'est là que je t'ai appelé … Il venait de me parler, et …

- Et ensuite ? L'encouragea doucement Jude qui déglutit. Que t'a-t-il dit, Susan ?

Elle leva lentement le visage vers lui et le dévisagea. Il ne put déterminer si c'était de l'affection, une réelle affection, ou de la haine pure, cependant il ne baissa pas les yeux et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- Tu le connais … tu sais très bien ce qu'il a pu dire. Il m'a avoué que ce n'était pas un accident, le reste me regarde, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Pendant un moment aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence.

- Il est … mal, Jude. Très mal. Et ton départ, il me semble, n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Robert est si …

Elle ne put trouver le bon mot, et Jude compléta doucement :

- mystérieux.

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer tant les larmes l'empêchaient de parler. Enfin elle reprit son souffle.

- Il y a des choses, chez lui …

elle leva la tête vers lui et ils se dévisagèrent, comprirent l'un et l'autre de quoi ils parlaient, se sourirent.

- Des choses qui m'effrayent, termina-t-elle. Est ce que toi tu arrives parfois à … le comprendre ? Est ce qu'il t'a confié des choses que j'ignore ou … Jude, s'il te plait, si tu sais quelque chose …

- Robert ne m'a rien dit de précis, je sais seulement qu'il souffre d'un manque de confiance énorme et qu'il a dût vivre des choses qui le tourmentent toujours et dont nous n'avons pas connaissance, ni l'un ni l'autre, Susan. C'est quelqu'un de tellement sensible ... je ne sais pas plus de choses que toi, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir, je savais seulement que c'était des choses douloureuses pour lui et dont il finirait par me parler. Je savais aussi … que ma présence apaisait cela et en attendant qu'il puisse formuler pour moi ce que j'ignorais, je prenais soin de lui autant que je le pouvais, je le rassurais lorsque je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien et que ses démons reprenaient le dessus, et j'essayais de le faire sourire, comme il ne manquait pas de me faire sourire à son tour … mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit, Susan. C'était évident. Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Il détournèrent le visage, fixèrent la vitre, devant eux. Puis il glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne, serra fort.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas …

Elle essuya ses larmes

- Ne dis rien. Tu n'y est pour rien. Heureusement que tu es là, sinon …

Il décela dans sa voix, malgré l'espoir insensé qui la faisait trembler, un reproche amer. Mais il ne releva pas et se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en bloc opératoire ?

Il lui jeta un regard à la dérobé. Il aurait voulu paraître fort et confiant pour la rassurer, mais il était mort d'inquiétude.

- Après t'avoir appelé, j'ai voulu retourné dans la chambre, et … il y avait pleins de médecins autour de lui, tous courraient … je n'ai pas compris, on m'a fait sortir de la chambre en me priant de garder mon calme, puis il l'ont transféré au bloc … je crois que ses blessures se sont rouvertes, il a fait une hémorragie interne … il crachait du sang … Ils sont venus juste avant ton arrivée pour me dire qu'ils faisaient leur possible, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se prononcer … Il souffre de plusieurs fractures et contusion, mais … Jude, on m'a dit qu'il avait un morceau de taule enfoncé dans le ventre … je ne sais même pas comment il a put tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours …

Le menton parcouru de tremblements, les lèvres serrées, Jude hocha la tête sans dire un mot et soupira en fixant le sol, se leva, commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir … il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre que quelqu'un se prononce, attendre le pire, sans pouvoir rien faire … Il ne se laissa pas aller en présence de Susan, s'empêchant de penser à autre chose que l'instant présent, priant, espérant, mais il sentait déjà une grosse boule dans son ventre, remplie de choses hideuses qu'il ne préférait pas regarder, pas encore, pas alors que Robert était entre la vie et la mort …

Les médecins ne vinrent les trouver qu'au matin, alors que Susan, éreintée, avait fini par s'endormir sur les sièges inconfortables de l'hôpital, couverte du manteau de Jude, et que ce dernier, assis par terre, la tête entre les mains, le visage ravagée par la fatigue, n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il leva la tête vers les médecins tandis que Susan sursautait et se redressait vivement. Son visage devint livide. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû se lever et rejoindre Susan, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il était là, pétrifié par la peur, à fixer les médecins …

- Nous avons pu le ranimer mais les blessures de votre ami sont graves et nous avons dû le plonger en coma artificiel, il ne se réveillera que dans quelques jours, voire … plus d'une semaine, nous ne pouvons déterminer. Une chose cependant : il souffre d'une fièvre persistante et paraît particulièrement insensibles à nos soins. Vous savez bien que certaines choses dépassent, hélas, nos domaines de compétences … s'il ne souhaite pas revenir, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Son corps perds ses défenses.

Et, à cet instant, bien que le médecin ne le regarda pas, Jude comprit, en son fort intérieur, que ces derniers mots lui étaient destinés, et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le sauver, sans aucune prétention, juste comme une évidence.

La nuit était sombre, par la fenêtre.

Une obscurité que même les lumières de la ville ne parvenaient à écarter, et que les néons crus du couloir de l'hôpital aggravaient encore plus.

Une obscurité qui semblait, même de jour, assombrir le cœur de Jude. Tout semblait se noyer dans les ténèbres, il ne savait pas même depuis combien de temps il était là, debout devant cette chambre, à attendre un signe, attendre quelque chose. Les autres continuaient de vivre et lui, il était toujours là, depuis des jours, mangeant à peine, ne vivant plus, osant à peine respirer.

Car son monde à lui était dans cette chambre, suspendu dans le coma entre vie et mort, et il lui semblait que lui aussi y était, semblant dormir …

le front appuyé contre la vitre, il regardait Robert, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, torse nu, le corps trempée de sueur et frissonnant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se tenait ainsi, à le fixer, sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Il ne sentait même plus son propre corps, à force de se perdre sur celui, inaccessible, de Robert.

Il errait dans l'hôpital jours et nuits, vivait entre ces murs comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Comme une créature de l'ombre, en marge de la vie, en marge de la mort.

Chaque instant pouvait mener vers l'abîme.

Chaque instant était détresse, souffrance, effondrement, espoir qui meurt et qui ne cesse de renaitre … de ressurgir, malgré tout, des ténèbres.

On ne peut pas dire que l'on s'habitue à vivre en sachant que la seconde qui va suivre peut amener le pire, que tous ces espoirs, toutes ces prières, toutes ces espérances, peuvent disparaître l'instant d'après, s'envoler comme une nuée de papillons argentés et qu'on ne pourra, alors, plus rien faire, plus rien attendre que de mourir soi même.

Non, ne s'habitue pas à ça, à cette souffrance là, à cette peur là. On sait que notre monde – tout, tout, tout – peut sombrer à jamais, emporter tout espoir, dévaster toute forme de joie, que rien pour nous ne pourra jamais renaître comme avant, et que pourtant le monde continuera de tourner, les gens de rire et les nuages de passer, ignorant, ignorant que ce jour est pour nous le dernier, que l'on ne sera jamais plus qu'une âme détruite, morte, dans une enveloppe charnelle qui continuera de vivre, par automatisme …

Mais l'on ne peut rien, en attente de cette fin atroce, on est jeté dans la plus grande impuissance, livré au destin, à la clémence d'un Dieu que l'on ne connait pas, et parfois, la douleur nous rend fou au point d'espérer ce que nous redoutons le plus, que tout se termine enfin, comme une délivrance …

Songer au meilleur nous est insupportable, car bien sur, si jamais ça ne se déroulait pas ainsi … Alors on préfère imaginer le pire, tout en niant, au plus profond de nos entrailles, que cela arrive réellement.

Cela ne peut pas arriver. On a beau projeter tout ce qu'on veut, se conditionner, non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Rien ne prépare à ça. Car tant qu'il restera, quelque part, une étincelle d'espoir … on préférera la regarder elle, n'est ce pas ?

On ne peut pas regarder les ténèbres en face, se préparer à cette rencontre. Ce sont elles qui nous surprennent, toujours.

Jamais ces instants hors de toute normes ne quitteront Jude, jamais il ne pourra se défaire de l'odeur de ces murs, de l'odeur de son corps transpirant et puant, de chaque petit détail de ce lieu envahi par la peur.

Jamais la vision de Robert allongé sur ce lit-là, couvert d'hématomes, de bandages, de tuyaux, de cicatrices, ne s'effacera de sa mémoire.

Durant ces jours interminables, fantôme entre deux couloirs, il eu le temps de faire le point sur sa situation …

il revoyait Robert, debout devant lui comme un petit garçon, trop fier pour le retenir, et lui trop lâche pour lui dire aurevoir comme le méritait leur complicité.

Il n'aurait pas eu tant de mal à abandonner un simple ami à l'aéroport, il n'y aurait même pas été question « d'abandon », si leur relation avait été normale.

S'il n'y avait jamais eu plus qu'une simple amitié, ça n'aurait pas été si difficile de se séparer.

Pas si … contre nature.

Il le savait, depuis le début, il le savait que Robert serait plus qu'un simple ami, lui qui savait voir le côté sombre au delà de sa belle gueule de beau gosse parfait. Lui qui lui avait donné plus de respect et d'importance que n'importe laquelle de ces filles avec lesquelles il partageait ses nuits.

Robert lui apportait ce que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui apporter, et lui … Il le trahissait, par … principe.

Il trahissait l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde par principe.

Car il s'agissait bien de trahison, même si personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait réellement comprendre. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour faire semblant d'ignorer l'état de l'autre, Jude savait parfaitement ce que son départ causerait à Rob, aussi bien que ce dernier savait pourquoi il le faisait, et que tous deux savaient que l'un et l'autre le savaient également.

Mais s'il avait seulement pu se douter … Non, il y avait des choses qu'il ignorait encore chez Robert, peut être trop laides pour être regardé en face, tout comme il était dur de regarder leur relation en face pour ce qu'elle était …

Ils avaient passé la plupart du temps de tournage à se tourner autour en une grisante partie de séduction, comme des enfants s'entraineraient à s'aimer en dansant le tango, jouant au chat et à la souris, entre deux prises, comme dans un rêve … là bas, cela avait peu d'importance, de s'aimer, pour de vrai ou pour de faux, quand il était si simple de se fondre dans des personnages …

Mais une fois revenu sur terre et voir pour la première fois leur film confronté au grand public, être témoin de tant d'hystérie lorsque Robert le prenait à la taille, être assailli par toutes ces questions auxquelles ils avaient préféré, d'un accord commun implicite, ne pas donner de réponse ...

Recevoir tout ça à la figure, alors que ce n'était que bien minime comparé à ce qu'il faisaient sur le plateau, et ne plus savoir vraiment qui l'on est après tout ça, s'il l'on doit se considérer comme cela parce qu'on a des sentiments ambiguës, quand tout semble si magique …

Alors, il avait fallu reprendre une vie normale, se ranger une nouvelle fois du bon côté des choses, en faisant semblant que tout n'avait été qu'un songe, rien qu'un mensonge.

Le mensonge du jeu.

Ignorer qu'ils étaient deux hommes, et qu'ils s'aimaient peut être comme il ne faudrait pas s'aimer. Comme deux stars internationales ne peuvent pas se permettre de s'aimer … Ils ne pouvaient plus feindre, pourtant, de ne pas connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'image, pas feindre que cela ne leur était pas si indispensable …

Et Jude savait tout cela.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à livrer à ses démons la seule personne sur terre qui l'aimait au delà des apparences, au delà de l'image, au delà de leur réputation … Il savait que ce qu'il quittait ce jour là était un cadeau rare et précieux de la vie, et que ça ne se renouvellerait plus, il avait quitté sa première et dernière chance d'être heureux, pour la postérité.

Pour la postérité.

Parce qu'un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être comme ça, vivre cette vie là.

Et alors que cette phrase se formulait dans son esprit, l'image d'Holmes disant à Watson « c'est cela qui nous différencie, Watson. Contrairement à vous, je ne refoule rien ! » s'imposa, et il ressentit à l'égard de sa personne un dégout sans borne.

La tragique ironie de la situation lui donna presque envie de rire.

C'était tellement simple, de se dire que la souffrance d'Holmes n'était qu'un talent de plus de Rober ! Mais il ne pouvait plus mentir, maintenant qu'il était face au mur, sur le point de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il ne pouvait plus mentir, alors que Robert quittait lentement la vie pour rejoindre le sommeil de la mort … à cause de lui.

A cause de lui !

Le regard toujours rivé sur Robert, avec Susan à ses côtés, il déglutit, ravala les larmes qui lui brulaient les joues.

Tout était de sa faute, et il ne pourrait jamais guérir de la blessure d'avoir fait mal à Robert. Pire que l'accident, la douleur qui l'avait poussé à ce geste. Cela, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

A cause du remord qui le rongeait, il n'osait rentrer dans la chambre de Robert. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se tenir aux côtés de Susan et pleurer toutes les larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge, retenues jusqu'à lui donner mal au crane.

Non, il ne pouvait y avoir deux personnes au chevet de Robert. L'une d'elle serait de trop et Jude ne voulait pas imposer ce choix monstrueux à Susan.

Il n'avait pas le droit de souffrir plus qu'elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Mais d'un autre côté, se seraient peut être les dernières images qu'il aurait de Robert, et il ne pourrait plus sentir son odeur … plus sentir le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts. Et il ne saurait jamais … celui de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et une nouvelle fois il les ravala.

Alors, comme si elle l'avait senti, Susan se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea de son regard tellement intuitif … Il baissa la tête et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le rebord de la vitre, sourcils froncés tandis que la femme se levait pour le rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle ne savait pas, elle n'ont plus, comment faire.

- Jude ? L'appela-t-elle doucement

les yeux embués de larmes, il leva le nez et la regarda. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et ses yeux brillèrent d'une telle compréhension qu'un instant, il comprit pourquoi elle plaisait tant à Robert.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile que je reste plus longtemps à ses côtés, constata-t-elle, ma présence semble lui être aussi inutile que les traitements des médecins !

Elle força un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais la tristesse dissimulée derrière ne fit que l'accabler un peu plus. Cependant, il fit semblant de sourire à son tour bien qu'elle ne fit pas dupe.

- Je suis là depuis … un moment, maintenant, continua-t-elle, et Jude devina qu'elle non plus ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait exactement, je vais finir par devenir folle si je reste ici et cela n'aidera en rien Robert, au contraire. Alors je vais rentrer chez moi prendre une douche et me reposer, je reviendrais demain matin, tu es d'accord ?

Elle disait cela par simple mesure de politesse car elle savait très bien que non seulement l'homme serait d'accord mais qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Jude acquiesça sombrement. Elle enfila son manteau et pressa son épaule en le contournant, s'arrêta pourtant au bout de quelques mètres et se tourna vers lui, bien qu'il fut toujours concentré sur la vitre.

- Et, Jude … Ramène moi mon mari.

Susan quitta le couloir. Jude resta là, inerte, guettant le claquements fatigué des pas de la femme qui s'éloignaient, et ne se décida à bouger que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien. Alors, comme un automate, livide, il se posta devant la porte, posa la main sur la poignée, poussa délicatement …

Le bruit insupportable du respirateur artificiel, se mêlant aux « bip » mesurant la fréquence cardiaque du mourant, envahissaient toute la pièce. Déjà, il sut que ce bruit le hanterait longtemps, même – et surtout – lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus que le silence, quelle que soit l'issue. Il trembla, pétrifié. Enfin il s'approcha du lit, presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Et chaque bleu, chaque contusion, chaque cicatrice, chaque bandage, réduisait un peu plus son souffle, creusait le remord atroce qui le rongeait … car la plus petite blessure était son œuvre.

Il s'immobilisa et posa les mains sur la barre du lit, dévorant du regard le visage de Robert qui l'absorba complétement.

Il semblait dormir, ses paupières closes et ses longs cils noirs désespérément fixes. Pourtant, quelque part près de la bouche, il avait toujours cette étrange mimique qui donnait l'impression, même dans le sommeil le plus profond, qu'il était triste. Son visage dépourvu de la moindre expression, débarrassé des encombrements de la pensée éveillée, ressemblait à celui d'un enfant.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Jude fut assaillit par la vision insoutenable de Robert se vidant de son sang entre les morceaux de voiture déchiquetés, un bout de tôle enfoncé dans le ventre, laissant le précieux liquide vermeil s'écouler à flot de la blessure béante … il entendait ses gémissements, voyait ses yeux noyés de larmes, son corps pris de convulsions espérant échapper, peut-être, à la douleur …

Alors, les digues cédèrent et il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret qu'avait occupé Susan, secoué de sanglots dont les plaintes envahissaient la pièce. Sa main chercha désespérément celle de Robert et il la serra fort.

- Rob' … Rob', pardonne moi … je t'en supplie, reviens, Rob', reviens ! Je pourrais pas … sans toi …

Il scruta le visage de Robert à la recherche d'un signe, se mit à caresser son épaule nue, son bras.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, Rob' … je me fiche de savoir exactement ce qu'il y a entre nous, je me fiche complètement de ce que pensent les autres, ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons heureux. Et je l'étais à tes côtés, je … je le suis à tes côtés.

Il s'essuya le visage, repris dans un rire nerveux:

- Que dirait Watson, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Espèce fripouille sans cœur, je ne vous laisserais pas me crever entre les bras !

Malgré tout, cette phrase seule réussi à le faire sourire.

- Tu te rappelles, Rob' ? C'était magique, tout ça … Tout ce qu'on a pu faire sur ce tournage, tous les délires qu'on a pu avoir … je m'en rappelle, tu étais tellement concentré à ce moment là, on aurait dit que tu étais vraiment mort, et moi, je riais, j'arrivais pas me concentrer, j'essayais de m'y mettre et j'arrêtais à chaque fois avant d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout. Vu comment Watson était sensé s'énerver, j'avais peur de te faire mal, je voulais pas te frapper … Pour me rassurer, tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien les coups, et là, c'était fini, j'arrivais même plus à respirer tellement je riais et Guy était furieux …

Toutes les fois où il a été furieux contre toi et ton comportement emporté ! Et pour la scène du train … ! Là, je crois que toute l'équipe a dû se moquer de nous pendant trois semaines, tu me chambrais en me disant de faire ressortir la tigresse qui étais en moi, tu me chambrais en me demandant si ça me déplaisait à ce point de t'arracher tes vêtements. Oui, c'était tellement bien …

L'évocation de ces moments heureux parvint à chasser un peu les murs froids de la chambre qui empestaient la peur et la mort. Peu à peu, pourtant, la réalité sinistre du moment repris le dessus et son visage redevint grave. Il caressait toujours Robert. En posant son menton au creux de son bras appuyé contre la barrière du lit, il monta jusqu'à la gorge, dessina le contour de sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses yeux, son front …

- Si tu pouvais m'entendre, je sais que tu espèrerais que je laisse enfin parler mon cœur au lieux de me cacher derrière celui de Watson, et bien … je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, Rob'. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux …

Sa peine le submergea encore une fois.

- Comment pourrais-je à nouveau te regarder en face, après ce que je t'ai fais ? Je donnerais tout pour que tu rouvres les yeux, Robert, absolument tout … je me sens tellement seul, à vrai dire je crois que … je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie. Comme si plus personne ne pouvait me comprendre, je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Être seul au milieu des gens, c'est affreux, je ne m'en rends vraiment compte qu'aujourd'hui. Si je dois passer le reste de mes jours dans cette solitude, alors … non, non, je ne peux même pas imaginer, je ne veux pas, c'est impossible, tu vas te réveiller, hein ? Tu vas rouvrir les yeux et nous serons à nouveau réuni, n'est ce pas ?

Il enleva son sweat et l'étala sur le torse de son ami, posa sa tête sur les draps, respirant l'odeur de Robert.

- Je t'aime, Rob', murmura-t-il en le dévorant des yeux alors que son bras, entourant la tête de ce dernier, allait caresser sa tempe. Je t'aime si fort … reviens, j'ai tellement besoin de toi …


	4. Chapter 4

Comment pu-il s'endormir dans une position aussi inconfortable ? C'est ce que Jude se demanda, pourtant, le sommeil tomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, une nuit noir l'entourait, et la peau nue de ses bras, couverte de chair de poule, le faisait frissonner. Il essaya de tourner la tête et la douleur qui irradia sa nuque lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il se redressa pourtant et regarda Robert, toujours aussi inerte. A cause de la fièvre, il se rappela que ce n'était pas bon de le couvrir trop et posa donc le sweat à côté de son visage, tout contre sa peau. Ainsi, même s'il avait froid, c'était comme si une part de lui restait pour veiller sur son amant, doux comme ses caresses. Le dos fourbu, les jambes faibles, il se leva et clopina jusqu'à la porte, où il jeta un dernier et long regard à Robert.

- Je reviendrais un peu plus tard, Rob'. Attends moi, hein ?

Et il sortit. L'expression exacte aurait été « ne pars pas pendant mon absence ! » mais c'était bien trop dur à prononcer. Il alla jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et, s'asseyant dans un coin tranquille, commanda un cappuccino et une pâtisserie surchargée en sucre bien qu'il ne soit pas certains que son estomac noué et nauséeux pourrait le supporter. Mais le besoin vital de manger le faisait trembler et puis, le chocolat est parfois un très bon compagnon en ces moments de détresse, comme un peu de vie dans la mort ambiante. Il se demanda alors qu'elle heure il pouvait être et jeta un regard à l'horloge. 3 h et demi du matin. Le jour se lèverait dans quelques heures.

Le temps qu'il passa là, ces durs moments sourds à toute pensée heureuse, lui parurent intemporels. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il aurait pu rester là des jours durant, l'esprit aussi vide qu'un long ciel gris informe.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut par la fenêtre que la nuit s'éclaircissait, le jour palissait sur la ville encore endormie. Il était seul à présent dans la cafétéria et Susan ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message. S'interdisant toute autre pensée, il se demanda si elle était arrivée. Peut-être était-elle déjà au chevet de son mari. Peut-être. Lasse, il se leva en soupirant, essaya sans succès d'étirer son dos contracté et claudiqua jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Robert.

Robert ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ouvert les yeux, ni de s'être réveillé.

C'était un peu comme émerger d'un songe particulièrement marquant, on ne se souvient jamais du moment précis.

On vit dans une sorte d'évidence avec la présence paisible de ce rêve encore tellement palpable autour de nous, et quand notre logique terrestre reprend le dessus et qu'on essaye de se souvenir, d'ordonner, de comprendre, alors, tout se défile et il ne nous reste que cette saveur indescriptible et délicieuse qui occupe nos pensées longtemps après le réveil.

On s'éveille d'un voyage inhumain dont le mécanisme ne pourra être cerné par notre raison ici bas, un voyage qui s'inscrit dans notre vie et nous transforme à tout jamais.

Un enchevêtrement aberrant de sentiments fondit alors sur lui, si intenses qu'il crut suffoquer d'une surcharge respiratoire.

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il voyait seulement ce que son champ de vision pouvait percevoir, n'entendait que ce que son système auditif pouvait discerner, n'atteignait que ce que ses doigts pouvaient toucher, ne comprenait que ce que son esprit pouvait saisir.

Mais ce qui l'affecta le plus, hors de toute logique, fut l'impression angoissante de se retrouver brutalement prisonnier de cette enveloppe charnelle, si lourde, qui réduisait à néant les capacités infinies de l'Ailleurs.

Son corps fut pris d'une secousse si violente que le lit en trembla, la douleur jailli, des sons incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche.

Tant de choses l'assaillaient. Sons, odeurs, images, flashs, souvenirs, songes, d'ici, de là bas, des deux mélangés …

Il ferma les yeux, en proie au bouleversement intérieur le plus total, tandis que des infirmiers faisaient irruption dans la chambre. Ils s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, relevant tension, température, fréquence cardiaque, et autres chiffres et termes qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Il s'est réveillé ! Monsieur Downey Jr s'est réveillé !

- Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez, monsieur ?

- Appelez les médecins !

- Il faut prévenir la famille !

- Pas la peine, on vient de nous informer que Madame Downey venait d'entrer dans l'hôpital, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ici !

Alors qu'il avait l'impression que son corps, manipulé de toute part, ne lui appartenait plus, Robert tourna la tête et découvrit, tout contre son visage, le sweat gris de Jude.

Alors, toute l'effervescence alentour et intérieure à lui sembla s'évanouir, comme quand on quitte un endroit bruyant surchauffée par la trop forte concentration de corps et que la fraicheur solitaire de la nuit nous enveloppe soudain dans une bulle de calme, apaisant tous nos maux, tel un souffle léger, caressant, sur la joue. Robert cligna des yeux et alors, tout lui revint, tout s'ordonna.

_Jude. _

Sa voix qui l'avait rappelé, retenu. Effondré à son chevet, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, comme s'il ne savait pas, que Robert était là avec lui, l'écoutait et essayait de lui dire que tout allait bien, maintenant, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de peine … mais la détresse de Jude et ses aveux avaient fait renaitre en lui l'humanité de ses sentiments et alors, peu à peu, tout s'était alourdit, se fondant lentement dans les ténèbres …

_Je t'aime, Rob'. Je t'aime si fort. Reviens … j'ai tellement besoin de toi._

Robert dégagea un de ses bras et s'empara délicatement du vêtement de Jude, qu'il pressa contre son nez. L'odeur imprégnée fit resurgir une foule d'émotions en lui et une larme s'échappa de ses paupières clauses.

Jude …

Tout ce qui aurait pu se passer alors autour de lui l'aurait laissé indifférent. Il regardait la fenêtre et attendait, paisiblement, reprenant lentement contact avec la vie, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le sweat gris, comme un enfant qui aurait retrouvé son doudou.

Il sentit alors la présence de Susan à ses côtés et tourna la tête.

Elle était assise sur le tabouret et le dévisageait, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, un sourire incroyable sur les lèvres. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et ils se sourirent sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Coucou, murmura enfin sa femme en se mordillant les lèvres sous le coup de l'émotion

Elle lui caressait le visage.

- Comment te sens tu ?

Il grimaça

Et bien, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais je suis vivant. Je suppose que c'est ce qui compte …

En arrivant dans le couloir, Jude fut étonné de voir tant de monde, alors qu'il n'y avait, ces derniers jours, que quelques infirmières et parfois, un médecin allant surveiller ses patients. Alors qu'il avançait, la même impression de fatalité qu'il avait ressenti avant de recevoir le coup de téléphone lui noua un peu plus la gorge et il n'eut plus envie du tout de savoir la réponse. Il n'y avait plus d'alternative. C'était oui ou non.

_Et si jamais c'était non … _

C'est étrange, la lucidité soudaine avec laquelle il traversa les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre de Robert. Il se rappellerait de chaque visage croisés, de chaque parole surprise, des plus infimes détails et des imperfections sur les murs.

Il avala sa salive difficilement. Un médecin lui fit face alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la vitre de la chambre et n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, pas même tourner la tête.

Il dévisagea l'homme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans vouloir connaître la réponse.

Le médecin lui sourit.

- Votre ami vient de se réveiller. Il va bien. Regardez, sa femme est avec lui.

Jude se tourna lentement et avança vers la vitre. Il faisait si peu de bruit, comme si sa respiration même ne devait troubler l'atmosphère. Comme si l'illusion pouvait se briser à tout instant et l'abandonner de nouveau dans sa solitude. Il crut ne plus voir que le visage souriant de Robert.

_Il est vivant. C'est fini. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu peux respirer. _

Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas très envie de respirer.

Un bourdonnement emplit ses oreilles, couvrant tout autre bruit, et la terre se mit à tanguer autour de lui. Un étau le serrait tout autour du crâne, le pressant aux tempes.

Il poussa un petit gémissement et s'accrocha au rebord de la vitre, vers laquelle il se penchait de plus en plus, comme attiré par un aimant.

C'est alors que Robert cessa de parler avec Susan et tourna le visage dans sa direction …

Jude se sentit chanceler et des larmes envahirent son visage. Il lui sourit, d'une expression qui trahissait autant un bonheur sans borne qu'une tristesse égale, et Robert continuait de le fixer, impassible, clignant des paupières …

Mais Susan ne se retourna pas et continua de parler à son mari qui ne la regardait plus.

Du bout des lèvres, Jude articula un « je t'aime » et recula, s'éloignant de la chambre, du couloir … Il finit par s'affaler par terre, le long d'un mur, et le trop plein d'émotions le fit éclater en sanglot, tel qu'il aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt. On lui lança des regards intrigués et une infirmière vint s'agenouiller précipitamment à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?

La question la plus insensés et la plus stupide que pourtant nous sommes tous amené à prononcer un jour ou l'autre. Mais que dire d'autre ?

Secoué de frissons, le visage entre les mains, Jude ne répondit pas et elle resta là à le consoler jusqu'à ce qu'il se fut calmé.

Quand les spasmes des sanglots le laissèrent enfin tranquille, Jude se laissa tomber contre le mur, vidé, les yeux fermés.

Elle l'aida à se relever et le conduisit malgré ses faibles protestations jusqu'à une chambre libre et sombre où il pourrait se reposer. Jude s'allongea sur le lit mais ne parvint pas même à fermer les yeux et resta ainsi allongé dans le noir, ruminant de sombres pensées

Le soir tombait lorsqu'il émergea de son état comateux. Complétement désorienté, il sortit discrètement de la chambre et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Maintenant que Robert était en vie Susan n'avait ni cherché à le contacter ni à savoir où il était, ce qu'il allait faire et dans quel état. Il aurait parfaitement pu être en colère mais c'était la tristesse qui primait. Il se sentait seul, presque abandonné ... totalement, abandonné, en fait. La place auprès de Robert, il l'avait bien compris, était prise et c'était celle de Susan. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, pas comme ça, pas encore, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre …

Et même s'il allait voir Robert et que par la plus grande des chances celui ci était seul, que dire, bon sang ? Devait-il faire comme si aucun changement ne s'était opéré en lui durant ces derniers jours ou reprendre tout à zéro et en serait-il seulement capable si c'était le cas ? Comment, comment le regarder ?

Comment oser lever les yeux vers lui après ce qu'il avait traversé par sa faute ?

Il divagua dans le couloir, tergiversant entre l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs et ceux qui menaient vers la sortie, torturé par le doute. Finalement, lasse, il se laissa tomber sur un siège et referma sa main sur ses yeux clos, massant ses tempes douloureusement palpitantes.

Puis il entendit, à travers tous les autres bruits dans le couloir, le son de pas qui se rapprochaient, accompagné du claquement incertain d'une canne sur le carrelage. Instinctivement, il déglutit et rouvrit les yeux, sans oser cependant retirer les mains qui le dissimulaient.

Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui, il sut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir mais il restait là, pétrifié, frissonnant d'appréhension.

Tourné vers lui, Robert s'assit sur le siège juste à côté du sien, à sa gauche, et une main, doucement, vint retirer celles derrière lesquelles il se cachait. Découvert, Jude enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce le goût âpre du sang n'envahisse sa bouche.

Il sentait le regard intense de Robert posé sur lui et n'osa plus bouger, à peine respirer. De ses deux mains Robert maniait délicatement la sienne et ses lèvres baisèrent ses doigts.

- Jude ?

Pas de réponse. Plus rien ne lui obéissait, tout contrôle semblait l'avoir déserté.

Robert parlait d'une voix basse, grave. La sonorité suave de ses mots l'enivrait comme rien n'aurait su le faire à sa place et il se demanda avec détresse comment il aurait fait, sans cette voix, cette odeur, cette présence.

- Décidément, tu me tortureras jusqu'au bout, poursuivit Robert, j'ai cru que tu viendrais me voir quand Susan serait partie mais tu n'es pas venu. J'ai attendu toute la journée, pourtant, et c'est moi qui ai dû venir te chercher !

Les lèvres de Jude tremblèrent.

- Je suis désolé, croassa-t-il

Robert fronça les sourcils, baisa une nouvelle fois son poignet.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Parcouru comme d'un courant électrique, Jude se releva d'un trait, si brusquement que Robert sursauta, et échappant à ce dernier, lui fit face. Pour la première fois, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule seconde.

- « ne dis pas de bêtise » ?! répéta-t-il, impitoyablement sarcastique, mais Robert, comment puis je seulement me tenir devant toi après ce qui vient de se passer?! « Je suis désolé », c'est la moindre des choses comparés à ce que je devrais te dire, mais il n'y a même pas de mots pour exprimer ça et je n'arrive pas à ... tu ne devrais pas me pardonner … ça … ça … me rend encore plus coupable !

Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours à trembler comme une feuille dès qu'une émotion trop forte le prenait, et bégayait-il ainsi ? C'était ridicule, et cette voix qui ne lui obéissait pas …

Robert se leva – et malgré ses efforts, il ne put dissimuler la grimace de douleur qui fit fermer les yeux à Jude – et s'appuyant sur sa canne vint le prendre dans ses bras, se mit à le bercer. Jude tressailli mais se laissa aller malgré tout sur le torse de son amant.

- Tu n'as rien à dire, je sais déjà tout. J'étais là, tu sais. Je t'entendais. C'est grâce à ça que je suis encore là, grâce à toi, Judesie …

Jude sourit en entendant le doux surnom que lui donnait Robert.

Ce dernier toussota

- Euh, Jude … on est un peu au milieu du couloir, là … C'est pas vraiment que ça me dérangerait d'avoir une photo de nous deux enlacés à la une du journal de demain, mais je suis un peu en chemise de nuit, je te dis pas l'image sexy ! Ça casse un peu l'ambiance … avec la tête que je dois me payer ! Sans parler de la tienne, je suis désolé, mais c'est vrai. En plus, accessoirement, je viens d'avoir un accident et ça me fait pas du bien de rester debout comme ça …

Jude rougit vivement, se dégagea et conduisit Robert sans un mot à sa chambre, l'aida à se rallonger, le couvrit, tout cela avec une infinie précaution.

Robert le regardait faire, amusé.

- Je suis pas en sucre, tu sais.

Et, saisissant au passage le bras de l'Anglais, il le fit valser contre lui.

- Je vais te faire mal ! Protesta celui-ci en voulant se redresser, mais Robert glissa une main jusqu'à la base de sa nuque et, emmêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux, il l'effleura, tout doucement.

Et Jude cessa instantanément de gesticuler.

- Tu es toujours aussi sensible de cet endroit là, pensa Robert tout haut

Son cadet répondit par un faible grognement approbatif. Ses yeux fermés ne pouvaient cacher les cernes sombres qui les marquaient, et son teint était plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumé. Il semblait vraiment épuisé.

- Depuis quand n'as tu pas dormi, Jude ? S'enquit-il

L'anglais ouvrit ses yeux, qui papillonnaient.

- Je suis à l'hôpital depuis l'appel de Susan, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis …

Il referma les yeux, esquissa un sourire alors que les doigts de Robert allaient tendrement caresser son visage, chatouillant sa nuque, ses cheveux, puis son dos. Sa respiration devint bientôt calme et régulière.

Robert le regardait, son bel ange échoué entre ses bras.

Il avaient tout le temps, maintenant. Et Susan le savait … un jour ou l'autre, tout finirait peut être par exploser. C'était plus que probable … mais en attendant, c'était peut être ça, le bonheur.

Et tandis que la nuit tombait tout autour d'eux, Robert murmura au visage paisible de Jude dont il distinguait à peine les contours :

- Tu aimes la montagne, n'est ce pas ? Je vais t'emmener à la montagne, tu verras. Dans un chalet douillet et confortable et nous ferons un feu dans la cheminée et mangerons sur la couette … nous grillerons même des chamallows si tu veux. Et puis nous comblerons les scènes manquantes dans Sherlock Holmes, quand je serais remis sur pied … qu'en dis-tu, hum ?

Jude avait l'air de dormir. Pourtant, un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et Robert passa un doigts dessus.

- Ne recommence jamais ça, Rob, murmura Jude. S'il te plais.

Robert l'enlaça tendrement, posant ses lèvres sur ses cheveux.

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus jamais partir comme ça, Judesie.

Jude ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre et, se redressant, plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se dévisagèrent. Ses yeux, sans qu'il ne les contrôle, descendirent lentement vers les lèvres pulpeuses, entrouvertes, de Robert. Il mordilla sa propre bouche, brûlant de désir, et les deux bras appuyés de chaque côté du corps de son amant, se baissa lentement, sans les quitter un seul instant du regard. Enfin, il captura sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, délicatement. Il savait que Robert ne le suivrait pas, pas encore, il profitait simplement de ses caresses, les yeux fermés tandis que sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller. Et Jude continua, doucement, prenant le temps d'explorer le visage de son amant.

- Je te le promets, lui chuchota-t-il en lui mordillant gentiment l'oreille.

Et il finirent par s'endormir, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Peut-être rêvaient-ils ...


End file.
